Just His Luck
by ilana-chan
Summary: The second part of Ron's bad luck trilogy. This time, their possitions change, though Ron is still the same old, poor, little, naïve Ron.


**A/N: ** There! I've made it just as promised! It's New Year's Eve, and I've already written and posted it! *wipes sweat drops* Happy New Year everyone! :D

**Disclaimer: ** Sure ya all know I'm no JKR, so deal with it!

**Warnings: **If you read the first part (and if you didn't, be sure go to "A Lost Bag, Or A Found Shag?"), you'll know what to expect. Sorry of not smutty enough for some of you, but be sure I'll post smuttier smut in the future! ^^

**Word Count: **642

**Special note: ** a big… – no – a HUGE thank you for King Cairo for this idea. Credit is all yours, mate! ^0^

_**-ENJOY-**_

Just His Luck

It had been a pretty hard weekend to a certain Ron Weasley. Ever since he had seen this… _thing_, he'd been a _lot_ more careful when he left classes, as to not forge something in, as turned out, not-so-abandoned classroom. As a continuation to his little paranoia, he'd started seeing blurs of black and blond in almost every corner.

He was more than happy that Saturday had finally come and he could spend some quality time with his girlfriend in Hogsmeade.

_Oh no… and here we go again with those mental images from… _then.

"Ron? Are you okay?" a bushy haired Hermione asked in concern. Ron probably understood he looked a bit green in the aftermath of his last train of thoughts, since he didn't try to convince Hermione otherwise.

"You know what? I think I probably _should_ go back to Gryffindor." Ron said weakly.

He gave Hermione a quick and almost automatic kiss on the cheek, and started wobbling back towards the castle.

"And make sure to go see Madam Pomfrey!" she shouted after him, and with a heavy sigh started making her way towards Weasleys' Wizard Whizzes to check up on George and his new part-timer.

**O/O RW - HPDM XD|DX**

When Ron finally made it to Gryffindor common room he was grateful that there weren't any first and second years there. Just to ensure that this peaceful feeling won't be interrupted, he decided to ascend to his dormitory, where he new nobody will be because… just because. He was used that usually they were going all together to Hogsmeade, so he assumed that they went on their own and still there. (A/N: now I bet you all think "and how wrong he was…")

All the way upstairs Ron continued shuddering as the images kept flooding his mind: panting blond dots, swaying muss black… No! Stop thinking!

He took a few deep breaths and slowly opened the door to his dormitory.

Well, what can you say? It's just his luck, ain't it?

Rather _very_ loud gasps met him, and for a second he wondered how the hell he hadn't heard it from downstairs. Must've been _really_ distracted by his thoughts…

Anyway, he felt some sort of twisted déjà vu, except that now, rather than his best mate pounding into the ferret, the ferret was riding his friend's cock. Wait, _what?_

"You –ahh– feel so good, Harry" Draco panted out while steadily increasing the speed of his movements.

Ron just couldn't –again– avert his gaze form the scene; from Draco Malfoy riding the Boy-Who-Lived on a four-poster red bed, with cluttered red sheets in a mess of limbs.

He just couldn't stop looking at Malfoy's rising and falling rather good looking, pale arse, with every rise and fall a big, thick erection was visible, then disappearing with twin loud cries.

"C'mon babe, so close –" Draco's movements now seemed impossible with the speed he was doing them with.

He dove for a deep, passionate and messy kiss with the bespectacled boy, not breaking his well-built pace.

Then, came a muffled groan, a splash of sticky white cum, and then another yell as the bodies rode their orgasms, slowly coming to a stop.

The two teens lay on Harry's bed until they caught their breath, and Ron heard a few murmurs which caused the sticky mess to disappear, and then the curtains closed and from there came a muffled silencing charm, and then, Ron was left in a deafening silence.

_I think I'll sleep on the couch tonight. And every other night until we graduate. _He thought with a grimace.

He quickly got downstairs, gulped a Dreamless Sleep potion, and settled on the red, plush couch.

_Just my luck, huh? Well screw it! I'm going to kick some sense into one "saint" Harry Potter _was his last thought before he drifted off to a complete, dreamless darkness.

**xxx End Part Two xxx**

The rest will come in a little while, in the third and last part of what-ever-you-call-it trilogy. I have it all planned out; I just need to write it (super hilarious warning!). And then, finally, I'll make some more progress on the probably dozen unfinished fanfics. *sighs*

Well, once again, a big, big, huge, giant, enormous, thank you to King Cairo, and Happy New Year! *goes to see I she already got naked Harry and Draco from Santa* *loud stomps on two staircases* *tosses herself back on the chair with a pout* LOL! See ya guys!

P.S.- will it be much if I ask, let's say…. 20 reviews and then I'll post the final part? C'mon guys, there are -currently as I'm writing, at least- 19 reviews for the first one. I know you can do better. =P Good luck on that ^-^

~ilana-chan


End file.
